


Radical freedom

by Gan_HOPE326



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gan_HOPE326/pseuds/Gan_HOPE326
Summary: You always have one more choice. [200 words, prompt: "Character studies - choices"]





	Radical freedom

"Blue pill, or red pill. The comforting warmth of a familiar life, or the cold, harsh truth. Choose, Neo."

Neo looked at the two colourful capsules, then at the imposing, enigmatic man offering them. This was the end of the path he had chosen for himself through the last days. He extended a slightly trembling hand towards the red pill.

He stopped. The path that he had chosen - was it really that? Reconsidering all the events that had led him here, he was not so sure any more. When had he ever made a true choice? No, at all times - at the club, the bridge, in the car - he had always been forces along a traced road, pushed, pulled by people who gave him two alternatives knowing full well which one he would pick.

Is it really a choice if someone else always makes the rules?

"You must decide, Neo."

Even now. Even here. He was being gently nudged towards one answer - the only one that made  _sense_ ...

"No," said Neo, resolved. With a swift movement of his hand, he grabbed both pills and tossed them in his mouth before the other could react.

The man was horrified. "What have you done?! You doome

SEGMENTATION FAULT

CORE DUMPED

7.3G HUMAN UNITS LOST

REBOOTING...


End file.
